


I love you and I'll prove it

by Fuckm3acha1nsaw



Series: The Scars on my Skin are Ours [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, St. Agnes Orphanage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 19:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13576950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuckm3acha1nsaw/pseuds/Fuckm3acha1nsaw
Summary: "Daisy bows her head down in shame as she walks with Fitz, May, Simmons, Coulson, and Mack down the hall of a janky ass, old orphanage. It’s an orphanage that means nothing to the rest of the team yet means too much to Daisy."I'm Melindaisy trash.





	I love you and I'll prove it

Daisy bows her head down in shame as she walks with Fitz, May, Simmons, Coulson, and Mack down the hall of a janky ass, old orphanage. It’s an orphanage that means nothing to the rest of the team yet means too much to Daisy.

 

“I can’t imagine what it must be like for the poor children that live here,” whispers Jemma as one of the nuns leads the team to the waiting room outside the office of, the one and only, St. Agnes Orphanage. Though the floors were nicely polished and the furniture was dusted- no doubt due to the labor forced entu the children of the orphanage, there was no way to hide the creakiness of the old building or the weariness shown in the wallpaper. 

 

“Yes, the poor abandoned children. We do what we can for the little things, to make them more comfortable, but we can only do so much with the money we have. Also, if you ask me, some of them are just born rotten. Try as we might to help them rediscover the path to God, some of them just cannot be helped. They get much more than they deserve, wouldn’t you agree? Nevertheless, us Nuns have always put the children first!”

 

Daisy just shakes her head and scoffs as she listens to the nun’s rehearsed monologue, watching the rest of the team clench their fists, or visibly bite their tongues. She keeps her head down and prays nobody will recognize her. 

 

“Yes, well it’s best we get those files and be on our ways as soon as possible then.” Coulson channelled all of his discipline training to keep a straight face. There is no need for conflict. They just need intel on a possible inhuman and they are off. 

 

As the team is lead through the courtyard, the brunette notices a kid getting shoved into a rose bush by three other kids, much bigger than her.

 

“You guys go ahead I’ll catch up”

 

“How’ll you find the office” May noticed Daisy acting especially wierd all morning, but she couldn’t quite place why. When she asked her soulmate, Daisy just seemed to brush her off but May is determined to get to the bottom of this.

 

“I’ll manage.” Daisy runs to the little girl who is still on the ground, being verbally assaulted by typical bullies. She shoos them off after a lecture and helps her up.

 

“Hey, I’m Daisy what’s your name?”

 

Instead of responding the girl glues her eyes onto her shoes. Understanding her hesitancy, Daisy got up and held the girls had.

 

“I’m gonna take you to the infirmary and get you all bandaged up, ok?” The girl nods and Daisy begins easily navigating her way to the infirmary to treat all the scrapes the little blonde got from the thorns. She picks the little girl up and gently plops her on the table. 

 

“Does anything especially hurt?”

 

“I’m Mary Ann.”

 

“Boy, they sure do love that name around here, huh.” Daisy mumbled to herself as she pulled out the first aid kit from the cabinet. “Well, Mary Ann, it’s nice to meet you.”

 

The scrawny little girl cocked her head to the side, “How do you know where everything is?”

 

“Because, I used to go here too.” Daisy began applying ointment to all the cuts Mary had gotten from the bush.

 

“You’re an orphan like me?!” Mary sounds astonished.

Daisy chuckles, “Yeah.”

 

“Are you happy?” Daisy’s smile drops for a millisecond before she regains her composure.

 

“Yes, and you can be too. You just have to wait until you find your family. You might find it through the orphanage or you might find it a long time after, they may even kidnap you from a van, anyways, it is out there. You just need to keep hope.

 

“I don’t think I have a family out there but my soulmate does tell me jokes sometimes.”

 

“Neither did I, but hey look at me now. And besides, it sounds like you’ve got a family already. Don’t let them go, ok? Trust me, they’ll be your anchor. They’ll be your hope.” 

 

Daisy lifted Mary’s eyed to meet her own. “Look, I know this is really hard, but I want you to promise me you won’t stop trying. I know some days you’re gonna feel like giving up but focus on what you do have instead of what you don’t. I focused so much on the family I  _ didn’t  _ have that I forgot that there was other stuff out there that mattered too. Let your family find  _ you _ , Ok?” 

 

Mary let out a determined nod and let her gaze shift to the doorway. She pointed, “Is she part of your family?” 

 

Confused, Daisy let her eyes shift to the doorway.

 

“You bet I am.” Replied May. Daisy froze but couldn’t stop her body from visibly relaxing as she saw her soulmate.

 

May continues proudly, “We’re actually soulmates.” 

 

With a bright smile on her face, Mary turns her attention back to Daisy, “You found her!”

 

“More like she found me.” Daisy finished patching  the girl up so she gently sets her down on her feet. They hear a bell go off in the distance and the brunette notices the girl shifting her weight foot to foot, looking anxious.

 

“Go ahead, go eat lunch.” Mary hugs Daisy’s legs and gives a muffled thank you. 

 

“You’re welcome, Bye.”

 

“Bye!” The little blonde exchanges a nod with May and runs off with a newfound hope in her eyes.

 

“That was sweet.”

 

Daisy just blushes and looks down shyly. “I meant it, you know.” Confused, the agent waits for her soulmate to continue. “You’re my anchor and my hope. You always have been.”

 

May puts on a smile that doesn’t quite reach her eyes, “I don’t know if  _ always  _ is the right word.”

 

“I know we didn’t have the best start but even when I wasn’t willing to admit it, you were the reason I kept going on. You, Melinda May, gave me hope when nobody else could.”

 

May cups Daisy’s face with one hand and wraps around her waist with the other then leans in for a soft, tender kiss. The brunette wraps her own arms around her soulmate’s smaller frame then meets her halfway and returns the kiss with equal passion. 

 

They only pull apart when they feel the burning need for oxygen in their lungs. They stay in one another's arms with their foreheads leaning together. 

 

“I love you”

 

May lets her hand dip down to play with Daisy’s underwear line in response. “When we get home I’m going to show you just how much I love you too.”

 

Daisy bites her lip but gets interrupted by someone clearing their throat before she can respond.

 

“I will not tolerate such filth tainting this holy house of god. Leave at once...you _ fags _ !”

 

May looks downright murderous but Daisy holds her back. “Shut the fuck up Beatrice. Besides I would rather go to hell than stay here a minute longer.”

 

Daisy grabbed her ‘mate’s hand and leads her out of there, back into the the main house where the exit is. 

 

“Are they always so homophobic?!” May growls.

Hesitantly, Daisy replies, “Yes.”

 

At this, the specialist stops in her tracks. “Wait, Daisy, How did you know the nun’s name?”

 

The orphan looks down and chews on her bottom lip. She knows she won’t be able to get the words out so she simply changes the direction they were going in. May silently follows Daisy twisting through the hallways and finally stop before a bedroom. She doesn’t know what to expect to see but she has a pretty clear idea of what her ‘mate had been hiding since morning. 

 

Daisy cautiously walks towards a single bed in the corner of the room as if the floor was going to fall under her feet. Wordlessly, Melinda follows her and quirks her eyebrow with curiosity as Daisy began sliding the bed back by pushing the headboard. 

 

“ _ This _ is why I knew her name” 

 

Melinda nods her head in understanding as her gaze falls upon an etching in the wall that was hidden behind the old headboard.

 

‘Skye was here.’ 

 

It looked as if it had been constantly traced over. Another thing peeked May’s interest. Underneath the words was a series of dash marks. There were about two dozen in total. 

 

“What’s the tally for?”

 

Daisy swallows, “It’s for every time I had to come back.” 

 

May’s feeling to show her mate just how loved she was came back threefold. She pounces onto the younger agent and captures her lips into a kiss. It takes Daisy a few moments to get out of her shock and kiss back but May is already backing her into the wall and subtly grinding her hips. 

 

Daisy gasp and breaks the kiss, “ _ Melinda!” _ The brunette threw a cautious glance at the door, wondering just how far this will go. Noticing Daisy’s hesitation,  May leads them into the supply closet across the hall. 

 

“A public closet? A little cliche dontcha th-“ The orphan doesn’t have time to finish her joke because as soon as the closet door shut, her soulmate was all over her. 

 

May backs her into the door and is already dipping one hand into her underwear with another hand roughly palming Daisy’s breast. 

 

“Fuck, Mel” The orphan groans at the hand that’s moving to her sex agonizingly slow. 

 

“You’re so wet for me.” 

 

Daisy mumbles something that she hopes is a witty response but, honestly, right now she's too far gone to tell because all she can feel is her soulmates teeth sinking into her shoulder and trailing butterfly kisses along her jaw. 

 

Daisy lets a out a lengthy moan when May finally swipes across her sex but May cuts her off with a finger on her lips. The older agent has smirk on her face. 

 

“Shh. Don’t want anyone to catch us, do you?”

 

The brunette just shakes her head because all she cares about is May resuming what she was doing 5 seconds ago. 

 

The specialist suddenly thrust two fingers inside her sex and begins pistoning in at out of her with a bone-breaking force. Daisy has no choice but to latch her lips onto May’s shoulder to stop herself from screaming. 

 

Once May starts rubbing her clit with each thrust, Daisy bucks her hips up in ecstasy, lost in her orgasm. May fucks her through it hard and fast, determined to send into another. 

 

Between stifled moans and whimpers, Daisy finally gasps, “ _ Melinda, Stop, Please!”  _

 

The older agent steps back in confusion, hoping she did nothing to hurt her mate. 

 

Daisy catches her breath then pulls May back into her. She rests her forehead on her mates, still breathing hard. 

 

“If you kept going, I don’t think I could have stopped myself from screaming.”

 

May regains her smirk, “I’m just too good, aren’t I?”

 

Daisy pushes her back, “Oh shut up.”

 

Before her mate has a chance to respond the brunette picks up her hand and starts sucking off the remaining juices off all the while keeping eye contact. Finally, the brunette releases the fingers with a pop and leans into May’s ear. 

 

She whispers, “Just wait until I return the favor.” Her breath tickles May’s ear. 

 

On that note, Daisy puts herself together, straightens her clothes, then leaves to find the team. 

 

May stays there for a hot second, wondering just what she got herself into. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Plz comment your critiques.


End file.
